An Unexpected Case of Child Abuse Neglect abandon CrM,E Cross Book 3
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: This story is about a five year old girl named Gabriela who was abused by her father,and neglected by her mom,and dad. This is the third book in my Criminal Minds,and Emergency Crossover series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own the TV shows Criminal Minds,or Emergency,and I don't own the characters from the two TV shows. All I own is the ideas that I made up for this story

Chapter 1: Being left home alone at my parents house

I live with my mom Wanda,and my dad Fred at their house in the city of Los Angeles,California. My mom Wanda isn't very nice to me,and she doesn't love me very much.

My dad isn't so very kind to me,and he doesn't love me hardly at all. He is mean to me,and he has abused me very badly. He has also been very mean,and abusive to my mom as well.

My dad Fred has gotten caught,and arrested for being abusive towards both me,and my mom. The police arrest my father,and they put him into the police car. The police drive away with him,and they take my dad to jail.

My mom decides that she wants a divorce,and that she wants to leave my father. She packs up all of her belongings,and she leaves her house.

My mom forgets all about me,and she doesn't take me with her. She leaves me all alone in the house all by myself without anyone taking care of me.

My mom has abandoned me,and she leaves me hardly any food to eat. She neglects me,and she leaves me all alone in the house overnight. Both the front door,and the back door are locked up tight. All of the windows are closed,and locked up tight as well.

There is no way for me to get out of the house,and I can't stand up,or move around in the house because I am laying flat on the floor on my back.

Before my dad was arrested,and left the house he kept hitting me,and hitting me. After he was done hitting me he threw me hard down onto the ground,and just left me laying there.

I hit the floor hard,and on my way down my back hits the floor,and I am unable to move around. My head also hits the floor as well,and my dad hit me in the head repeatedly several times as well.

Before my mom left she didn't think to call for medical help,or the FBI. She just leaves me laying there on the floor of the house not being able to move,and suffering from head injuries.

I start to cry because I am in so much pain,and then I fall asleep for the night just laying there on the floor out in the living room not being able to move at all. I have a very rough night at my mom,and dad's house.

My mom left the house without even checking on me to see if I was going to be ok,or not. She doesn't care about me at all either. Before my dad left he took a blunt object,and he hit me across my legs with it. I end up having one broken leg,and some fractured bones in my other leg.

My mom,and dad both leave me all alone in their house without calling for medical help,or the FBI. I cry,and I cry all night long because I am in so much pain,and I have been left all alone to defend for myself. I am only five years old,so I can't do much for myself in the condition that I am currently in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Los Angeles County FBI team gets involved

Meanwhile,Back at FBI headquarters in Los Angeles County,California Garcia recieves the file on my case of being abused,neglected,and abandoned by both of my parents. She takes the file,and she goes into the meeting room. She briefs the FBI team on what is going on with me.

Garcia walks into the meeting room,and she waits for everyone else to go into the meeting room. The FBI team sits down at the table,and Garcia starts talking to the FBI team. She explains my case to the FBI team in full detail.

Garcia exclaims to D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid,"I just recieved this case,and its a tough case to talk about. It involves a five year old child."

D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S Reid respond back to Garcia,"Please tell us what is going on its important Garcia a child's life may be at stake here."

"The child's name is Gabriela,and she is five years old. Last night she was at her parents house. She didn't do anything wrong when all of a sudden her father started hitting on her,and abusing her. He turned to her mother Wanda,and started doing the same thing to her to.

The fathers name is Fred,and he's been arrested for child abuse. He's in jail now for what he did to his daughter Gabriela. Wanda packed up all of her stuff,and she wants to leave her husband. She wants a divorce from her husband.

She left the house not realizing what her husband has done to their daughter. Gabriela has been left all alone at her parents house since last night. She's severly injured,and nobody has taken care of this child. Her mother has left without calling for medical help,or the paramedics. I was just notified this morning that Gabriela has now been neglected,and abandoned.

Her mom has not come back home to check on her daughter,and she has been without food for twenty-four hours. She's gone all night without eating any food Gabriela has."

D Rossi responds back to Garcia,"We've got to get to the house fast,and call the paramedics. We've got to get this child help,and help fast before she dies due to the lack of food,or starvation. We've got to get her treatment for her injuries. What is the address Garcia?"

"The address is 1212 W. Hill Crest Lane Cross Street Lincoln." "Thanks Garcia."

"You're welcome."

D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid get up from the table,and they walk out into the hallway. They walk outside,and they get into the FBI van. D. Rossi turns on the engine of the van,and he drives out of the FBI headquarters parking lot. Dr. S. Reid,Derek Morgan,and D. Rossi talk along the way.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Agent Derek Morgan,and D. Rossi,"Hopefully we can get this child help before its to late."

D. Rossi,and Derek Morgan respond back to Dr. S. Reid,"We are almost to the house where Gabriela is at. We will be there soon."

"Hopefully its not to late when we get there."

"Yes,hopefully we will get there in time."

"We are almost there."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Derek Morgan,Dr. Reid,and D. Rossi arrive at my parents house at 1212 W. Hill Crest Lane. D. Rossi parks the van,and the three men get out of the van. Derek Morgan,and Dr. Reid walk up to the front door. They have to kick the door in because it is locked,and I can't get up to unlock the door.

Dr. Reid,and Agent Derek Morgan walk into the house. They find me motionless,and not moving laying down on the floor. Dr. S. Reid checks to make sure that I have a pulse,and I do. He talks to Derek Morgan.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Agent Derek Morgan,"She's got a pulse,and she's not moving. Gabriela needs medical help quickly,or she's not going to make it."

Derek Morgan responds back to Dr. S. Reid,"I'll let Rossi know. You stay here with her while we contact the paramedics. Try to keep her calm,and relaxed."

"Ok,I'll do that."

"Ok."

Derek Morgan walks outside,and he talks to D. Rossi for a few minutes.

"D. Rossi we've found Gabriela,and she needs medical help fast. We need the paramedics here as soon as possible,or she may not make it. She has a pulse,and she can't move around. We need medical assistance fast."

"Ok,Derek Morgan I'll call the L.A fire department dispatcher."

"Ok,thanks Rossi."

"You're welcome."

D. Rossi gets on the phone,and he calls the L.A County Fire department dispatcher. He gives them the address where I am at. Derek Morgan walks back into the house to see how Reid is doing,and to check on me to see how I am doing. I wake up,and I look around. I try to talk a little bit.

I exclaim to Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid,"Who are you guys,and do you work for the FBI?"

Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid respond back to me,"I am Agent Derek Morgan,and this is Agent Dr. S. Reid. Yes,we both do work for the FBI."

"My name is Gabriela,and I am five years old. Please help me. I'm in a lot of pain,and I can't move."

"Just relax Gabriela medical assistance is on the way. What happened to you?"

"My father abused me,and he hit me. My mother left without checking on me,or calling for medical assistance. I've been here all alone since last night."

"Where did your father hit you at?"

"In my chest,abdomen,and on my head. He then threw me down onto the floor,and my head hit the floor,and so did my back. I can't move,and I hurt a lot."

"It's alright Gabriela Just relax,and lay still help is on the way." "Ok."

I lay still,and I relax. I wait for medical help to arrive. Dr. S. Reid keeps me calm,and relaxed. Child protective services have called D. Rossi,and they have placed me under the care of the Los Angeles County FBI team now since my dad is in jail,and since my mom left me all alone in the house without checking on me to see how I was doing,or to see if I was going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescue Squad 51 comes to the Rescue

Meanwhile,the Los Angeles County Fire department dispatcher gets the call. The 911 dispatcher contacts Rescue Squad 51 at the Los Angeles County Fire Station 51.

Roy,Johnny,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet are all awake,and they have all eaten their breakfast. All six men are out in the rec room sitting down on the couches when the call comes in. The intercom goes off,and the L.A 911 disptacher talks into the intercom.

L.A disptacher Michel exclaims into the intercom,Rescue Squad 51 there is an injured child at 1212 W. Crestview Lane. Cross street Lincoln. Timeout 10:00."

Captain Stanley responds back to the L.A dispatcher Michael,"Rescue Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Roy,and Johnny get up off of the couch,and they go out to where the rescue squad truck is parked. Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper.

Johnny,and Roy get their helmets on,and they get into the rescue truck. Roy turns on the engine of little red,and the door of the fire station goes up. Captain Stanley hands Roy the piece of paper with the information on it,and he looks at it.

He hands it over to Johnny,and he looks at it. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"a child is injured Roy lets go. The injured child needs our help Roy."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Right Johnny we are on our way."

"Ok."

Roy drives out of the fire station,and he drives to the scene. A few minutes later he arrives at the scene. Roy parks the squad truck next to the curb,and he gets out of the squad truck. Johnny gets out of the truck,and they get out the equipment that they will need.

They get out the bio phone,a backboard,the trauma box,IV box,and drug box. Johnny,and Roy walk into the front door of my parents house,and they come to the rescue. Johnny,and Roy immediately go to work examining me,and examining what injuries I have. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being attended to by Johnny,and Roy

Johnny,and Roy come to my side very quickly. I am still conscious,and I look up at the two men kneeling down beside me. I try to talk to them for a few minutes.

I exclaim to the two paramedics,",My name is Gabriela,and I am five years old. Who are you two guys?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"My name is paramedic John Gage,and this is my partner paramedic Roy Desoto."

"Please help me I can't move,and I've been laying here since last night. My dad abused me,and he just left me laying here. My mom left without checking on me,and calling for medical help. The FBI found me this morning Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid found me here this morning. Please help me I am in a lot of pain because my dad hit me hard."

"Just calm down Gabriela we are here to help you,and where do you hurt at?"

"My head hurts,and so does my back. My chest,and abdomen also hurt as well."

"Ok,just relax we will do what we can for you."

"Ok."

"Roy this sounds serious we'd better call into Rampart right away."

"Right Johnny."

"I'll get the vital signs on her while you talk to Dr. Brackett."

"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny checks my blood pressure,pulse,respirations,and pupil responses. Roy gets onto the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart General Hospital.

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on duty at the base station,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a five year old female here she's been the victim of abuse,neglect,and abandonment. She's complaining of chest pain,abdominal pain,back pain,and she said that her head hurts to."

"What is the cause of her pain 51?"

"She said that her father hit her,and then threw her down onto the ground. When she hit the ground she landed on her back,and she hit her head on the way down as well."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"Her blood pressure is 65/45,pulse is 48,and respirations are slow,and shallow at 11 Rampart."

"Are there any other injures 51?"

"She's got a broken right leg,and a fractured left leg."

"Check for blood or fluid coming out of her ears,and nose."

"That's affirmative Rampart she is bleeding both from her ears,and nose."

"Follow my instructions exactly 51. Splint both of her legs,and start one IV D5W with lactated ringers,start a second IV TKO,give her ten milligrams MS IV,and place her on a backboard. Immobilize both her head,and neck. Place a cervical collar on her,and put her into an anti shock suit. Keep monitoring her vital signs,and transport immediately."

"10-4 Rampart."

I look up at Johnny,and Roy,and I talk to them for a few more minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,and Roy"What's going on,and who was that?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"We are giving you the medical care that you need,and that was Dr. Brackett who we are talking to."

"Oh Ok,am I going to the hospital?"

"Yes,he wants us to take you to the hospital."

"I am scared,and alone."

"Just relax Gabriela we are here to take care of you."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy splint both of my legs. They start an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers,and they start a second IV on me TKO. They place me on a backboard,and they put a cervical collar on me. They immobilize my head,and neck. They give me ten milligrams MS IV,and they put an anti shock suit on me. They get me ready to be transported to the hospital.

Johnny gets me into the squad truck,and he gets into the squad truck with me. Roy packs up the equipment that they used,and he puts it away in the squad truck. Roy gets into the truck,and he turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going.

Roy drives away from my parents house,and he drives to the hospital. Johnny keeps monitoring my vital signs during transport to the hospital. Johnny gets onto the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart General hospital because I start having trouble breathing.

Johnny exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"The patient that we are transporting to the hospital she is now unconscious,and she is having difficulty breathing."

"Start her on 10 liters of oxygen 51,and can you give me an update on her vital signs 51?"

"Her blood pressure has dropped down to 55/40,pulse is 40,and respirations are slow,and shallow at 10 now Rampart." "What is your ETA 51?"

"Five minutes Rampart."

"Get her in here as fast as you possibly can 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Johnny starts ten liters of oxygen on me,and he puts the oxygen mask over my face. The oxygen might make it a little bit easier for me to breath.

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives at the hospital,and Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Johnny gets out of the squad truck,and he gets me out of the truck. Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck.

Johnny,and Roy walk me into the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees them walking down the hallway of the hospital. He has then take me into a treatment room,and they take me into the treatment room. Dr. Brackett comes in,and he starts to examine me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being examined by Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie

Dr. Brackett starts to examine me,and he talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,so she can set up the proper tests that need to be done on me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix I need a full skull series,chest X-rays,EKG,abdominal X-rays,type,and cross match blood samples,plus I also need back,and neck X-rays done to stat."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"right away Doc."

"Thanks Dix let me know as soon as the X-rays,and full skull series are finished."

"I will Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves the treatment room for a few minutes,and he goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes,and he has a very worried look on his face.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"can I talk to you two for a few minutes I've got some questions that need to be answered."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"ok,doc."

"First of all I'd like to know who left this child in the condition that she is in who did this to her,and where are they at now?"

"Well Doc,from what Gabriela has told us her father,and mother did it to her they abused her,and just left her there to suffer from her injuries.

Her mom left,and never came back for her to check on her,or to see how she was doing,or to even make sure that she was ok. Gabriela has been neglected,abused,and abandoned by her parents."

"Whose taking care of her,and whose custody is she in?"

"She was turned over to the FBI's custody,but they have now turned that custody over to Roy,and I now."

"I need someone to sign papers Gabriela needs to be admitted to the hospital she's got some severe injuries,and possible internal bleeding to she's going to need prompt,and vigorous medical attention fast."

"I will sign the papers for you Doc."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Doc,and do what you can for little Gabriela."

"I've never seen a child abuse case this bad before."

"Neither have we Doc."

"Her parents must really don't like her to do this to her."

"Yes,doc they must really don't like her."

"I wonder why she's such a sweet,and innocent child how can anyone do this to a child?"

"I don't know Doc I seriously don't know Doc."

"Someone outside of me is going to have to stay here overnight to help me monitor this child,and all day to."

"We will both stay Doc we aren't that busy today anyway."

"Ok,I have to go check on the test results I'll be right back."

"Ok,doc."

Dr. Brackett goes to check on some test results,and Johnny has a talk with Roy for a few minutes.

"Why did Gabriela's parents have to do this to their child she's only five years old,and this isn't fair to her."

"I don't know Johnny,but I'd be going crazy out of my mind if one of my own kids got hurt badly like Gabriela is now."

"All we can do is wait we can't do much more than that."

"That's true,but lets go get some coffee."

"Ok,Roy."

Johnny,and Roy go into the break room,and they pour themselves each a cup of coffee. They sit down at the table,and they each drink their coffee in silence.

Dr. Brackett recieves some test results back,and he doesn't like what he sees in the test results I have multiple internal injuries,and I am bleeding internally.

I have one fully collapsed lung,and one partially collapsed lung. My spinal cord is broken,and my cervical collar is also broken. I'm dealing with broken ribs,and a subdue hematoma as well.

Dr. Brackett doesn't know what to think. He has to keep me on a ventilator,and respirator to keep me breathing,and he also has to perform emergency surgery on me because if he doesn't I'll die.

Dr. Brackett prepares me for emergency surgery,and he scrubs up for surgery. He puts his scrubs on,and he starts the surgery on me.

He first gets all of the internal bleeding stopped,and he then gets a chest tube in me,so I can breathe a little bit easier. He then takes care of my ruptured spleen,and my ruptured appendix as well. He removes those.

After that Dr. Brackett takes care of the subdue hematoma in my brain,and he makes sure that all of the blessing is stopped. He closes up my head,and he wraps my head up in bandages to protect it from any further damage.

He then makes sure that all of the bleeding is taken care of in my chest,and he closes me up. He leaves the cervical collar on me,and he leaves me on the backboard for now.

He takes me into the I.C.U,and he places me in the incubator. Dr. Brackett keeps me on oxygen,and he keeps me on the ventilator,and the respirator to help keep me breathing.

Dr. Brackett has me placed under critical condition for the time being. Dr. Brackett puts casts on both of my legs as well to prevent them from getting damaged any further.

Dr. Brackett has no choice,but to put a diaper on me,so I don't make a mess in my pants when I have to go to the bathroom. Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and he goes back out into the hallway.

Johnny,and Roy finish drinking their coffee,and they exit the break room. They walk over to the I.C.U section,and they see Dr. Brackett standing out there in the hallway. They walk over,and they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dr. Brackett has a serious talk with Johnny,and Roy

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett are out in the hallway of the I.C.U,and they are talking to each other. Dr. Brackett has a very serious talk with Johnny,and Roy about my current medical condition.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"so how is Gabriela doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"I have her in the I.C.U in critical condition right now. She's on oxygen,a ventilator,and a respirator. I haven't removed the cervical collar,and I haven't taken her off of the backboard either. She's got a broken cervical collar,and a broken spinal cord. I'm keeping her immobilized to prevent any further damage to her neck,or spine.

She has some serious head injuries as well. She had a fractured skull,a subdue hematoma,and she suffered a cuncusion along with a tramatic brain injury as well. She had some internal bleeding,and she's got one fully collapsed lung,and partially collapsed lung. She's got several broken ribs,and she had a ruptured spleen.

Plus a ruptured appendix as well. I had to do emergency surgery on her to keep her alive. I've got all of the internal bleeding stopped,and I removed both her ruptured spleen,and her ruptured appendix as well. I placed a chest tube in her to help support her breathing."

"That's a lot of injuries for her to deal with Doc."

"Yes,it is,I've given her some pain medicine,and a blood transfusion she lost a lot of blood due to the internal bleeding. I've also got the two IV's going into her system to they will help her to stabilize a lot easier. I've also put a diaper on her because she won't know when she has to pee,or poop. I put a diaper on her,so she won't make a mess in her pants."

"Ok,doc can we see her Doc?"

"You two are more than welcome to see her if you want to."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome. The next 24-48 hours will be very critical for her."

"Ok,doc has she woken up yet Doc?"

"No,not yet she hasn't."

"Will she ever be able to walk again Doc?"

"It's to early to tell yet."

"Ok,doc."

"I've got my rounds to make I'll be back to check on her in a little while."

"Ok,doc."

Johnny,and Roy come into my I.C.U room. They sit down by my incubator. Johnny,and Roy close their eyes,and they pray. They pray for God to lay his healing hands upon my body. They cry a little bit,and then they pray some more. Dr. Brackett goes to do his hospital rounds for the morning at the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Los Angeles County FBI team gets an update on my condition

Meanwhile,back at the Los Angeles County FBI team headquarters Dr. S. Reid updates the rest of the FBI team on my current medical condition.

Dr. S Reid exclaims to Garcia,D Rossi,and Agent Derek Morgan,"I just got a call from Dr. Brackett at Rampart General Hospital about the little five year old girl named Gabriela that we found earlier this morning."

Garcia,D Rossi,and Agent Derek Morgan respond back to Dr. S. Reid,"what did the doctor have to say about her overall condition?"

"Well she had multiple internal injuries,and she was bleeding internally. She's got one fully collapsed lung,and one partially collapsed lung. She's got several broken ribs,and a broken spinal cord. She's also got a fractured skull,and a broken collar bone.

She's suffered a cuncusion,and a subdue hematoma on top of that. She's also got one broken leg,and one fractured leg. Dr. Brackett has her in the I.C.U,and be has her listed in critical condition right now. He said that the next 24-48 hours will be very rough for her.

She's got a chest tube in her,and she's on a ventalator,and respirator to help control her breathing. Her doctor is also keeping her on oxygen to help keep her breathing easier.

He doesn't know yet if she will ever be able to walk again. He has paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto there at the hospital with her to help keep monitoring her condition.

He is keeping her head,neck,and spine immobilized to prevent any further damage to her collar bone,and spine. He has her head wrapped up in bandages to prevent any further damage to her skull.

From what I understand she's also suffered a brain injury,a ruptured spleen,and a ruptured appendix. He has her on IV's,and he also has given her one set of blood transfusions because she's lost so much blood. He's trying to get her condition stabilized."

"Thank you Dr. S. Reid for giving us an update on Gabriela's current condition,and have the people who did the abuse to her have they been found,and arrested for what they did to her?"

"It was her mom,and dad that had did the abuse to her they abused her,neglected her,and abandoned her. Her dad has been caught,and arrested.

He is in jail for physically abusing his five year old daughter Gabriela. Her mother hasn't been found yet,and the local police are asking for us to help find her,and arrest her."

D. Rossi exclaims to the rest of the FBI team,"ok,here's what we will do I will take the rest of the FBI team with me,and we will start searching for Gabriela's mother.

I need Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid to go to the hospital to talk to Johnny,and Roy protective child services wants you to release Gabriela into their custody because they can medically treat the child if it is absolutely necessary."

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S Reid respond back to D. Rossi,"Ok we will go to the hospital,and we will have a talk with Johnny,and Roy about releasing Gabriela over into their custody."

"Ok,let's all go,and do what we have to do to help this child out."

"Ok."

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid exit the FBI headquarters building,and they go outside. They walk over to where Dr. S. Reid's car is at,and he unlocks the car doors.

Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid open up the car doors,and they get into his car. They close the car doors behind them,and they put their seatbelts on.

Dr. S. Reid turns on thee engine of his car,and be drives his car out of the FBI headquarters parking lot. He drives his car to Rampart General Hospital.

Meanwhile,D. Rossi,and the rest of the FBI team exits the FBI headquarters,and they walk outside. They walk over to the FBI van,and the doors are unlocked.

They get into the FBI van,and they close the doors behind them. D. Rossi turns on the engine of the FBI van,and the team puts on their seatbelts.

D. Rossi drives the van out of the FBI headquarters parking lot,and he heads to the address that Garcia has given him. The search for Gabriela's mom begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid arrive at Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid arrive at Rampart General Hospital. Dr. S. Reid drives his car into the hospital parking lot,and he parks his car in the parking space. He turns off the engine of his car,and they unbuckle their seatbelts.

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid open up their car doors,and they get out of Dr. S Reid's car. They close the car doors behind them.

They walk from the parking lot into the lobby of the hospital. Dr. Brackett is on the main floor of the hospital at the reception desk drinking a cup of coffee.

He sees Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid walking down the hallway of the hospital on the main floor,and he sees them coming towards him. Dr. Brackett talks to Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid,"Hi I'm Dr. Brackett,and what can I do for you two gentlemen today?"

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc I'm Agent Derek Morgan,and this is my partner Dr. S. Reid. We work for the FBI,and we are here to talk to paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto of the Los Angeles County Fire department. Child protective services wants us to release Gabriela into their custody."

"Well they are with her in the I.C.U room Because they are helping me to monitor her condition. I can take you two men to see them if you want me to."

"Yes,please do so Doc this is very important business that we have to take care of."

"Ok,follow me then."

"Ok,doc."

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid follow Dr. Brackett into my I.C.U room. Roy,and Johnny are still sitting on the couches silently they aren't even talking to each other. Dr. Brackett talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid are here from the Los Angeles County FBI team to talk to you two boys. Child protective services wants them to place Gabriela into your custody,and that is what they have come here to talk to you about."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"ok,doc,but can you keep an eye on Gabriela for a few minutes while we talk to the two FBI agents?"

"Yes,I can keep an eye on Gabriela for you."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Roy,and Johnny get up off of the couches that they are sitting on,and they walk out into the hallway to talk to Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid from the Los Angeles County FBI team.

Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid exclaim to Johnny,and Roy,"Hi I'm Agent Derek Morgan,and this is my partner Dr. S. Reid we are with the Los Angeles County FBI team."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid,"Hi I'm paramedic John Gage,and this is my partner Roy Desoto we are paramedics with the Los Angeles County Fire department station 51."

"We are here because child protective services wants us to release Gabriela into your custody."

"Ok,and yes we can take custody of Gabriela."

"You are to ensure that Gabriela is to receive the best medical care possible,and to ensure that she goes into a good,decent,and loving home after she is released from the hospital."

"Rampart general hospital is the highest,and most qualified place for Gabriela to receive advanced medical treatment,and yes after she is released from the hospital here she will be going back to Fire Station 51 with us."

"You two are to look after her,and provide for her needs,make sure that you don't mistreat her,or harm her in any way."

"We can look after her,and provide for her needs. We won't mistreat her,or harm her in any way possible."

"You are also to ensure that Gabriela recieves medical treatment when she needs it."

"We are paramedics,and we are qualified to give her the best medical treatment that we can possibly give to her. We are highly qualified paramedics."

"We trust you in the care of Gabriela."

"Thank you."

"We have an agreement for you two to sign which will release Gabriela into your custody. We have three copies you keep a copy,we keep a copy,and child protective services receives a copy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy sign the custody agreement. Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid also fill out their portion of the agreement as well. Agent Derek Morgan hands Johnny,and Roy their copy of the custody agreement.

"Thank you to the both of you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and one more thing before we go back to headquarters."

"Yes,what's that?"

"Under no circumstances are you to release Gabriela back to her parents custody."

"Ok,we won't release Gabriela back into her parents custody by the way where are her parents at?"

"Her dad has already been found,and caught he's in jail for physically abusing his daughter. The FBI team is out searching for her mother. The police have asked us to help them out to find her mother,and release her into police custody. Then once she's in police custody she will go to jail as well."

"Ok,well good luck with finding her mother."

"Good luck with Gabriela,and take very good care of her."

"Thank you,and we will."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid walk down the hallway towards the lobby of the hospital,and they walk through the doors to the outside. They exit the hospital.

Roy,and Johnny come back into my I.C.U room to continue to help monitor my condition. Dr. Brackett has changed my diaper,and he has put a fresh one on me. He has washed his hands with soap,and water,and he has dried them on the towel. He comes back out into my I.C.U room.

Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid walk over to his car,and they have opened up the car doors. They get back into Dr. S. Reid's car,and he has turned on the engine of his car. They close the car doors behind them. Dr. S. Reid drives his car out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to the Los Angeles County FBI quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gabriela's mom is found,caught,and arrested by Los Angeles County FBI

Meanwhile,A few minutes later the Los Angeles County FBI team shows up at the address for Gabriela's mom. They open up the doors of the van,and they get out of the van. D. Rossi,and his team go into her house,and they find her. Wanda is found,caught,and arrested by the Los Angeles County FBI team,and they place her under police custody.

The police take Wanda to the state prison where she can't be released. D. Rossi,and his team get back into their van,and they close the doors behind them. He drives the rest of the FBI team back to headquarters. Once back at headquarters they have a brief meeting.

Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid have arrived back at the Los Angeles County FBI quarters,and Dr. S. Reid drives his car into the parking lot. He parks his car in the parking lot. He turns off the engine of his car,and they unbuckle their seatbelts. Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid open up the car doors,and they get out of Dr. S. Reid's car.

They walk from the parking lot into the FBI headquarters briefing room,and they sit down at the table. D Rossi,and the rest of the FBI team arrives back at the FBI headquarters,and he drives the van into the parking lot. He parks it in the parking lot,and he turns off the engine of the van.

D Rossi,and the rest of the FBI team take off their seatbelts,and they open up the doors of the van. They get out of the van,and they close the doors behind them. They walk from the parking lot into the FBI headquarters briefing room,and they sit down at the table for the meeting.

D Rossi exclaims to Agent Derek Morgan,Dr. S. Reid,and Garcia,"we have found Wanda Gabriela's mom. She has been caught,and arrested. She's in police custody,and the police have placed her in the state prison where she can't be released."

"Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid respond back to D. Rossi,"that's good,and that's a good thing. We have placed Gabriela into the custody of John Gage,and Roy Desoto. They agree to take care of her,and give her a good home."

"That's good,and yes it is that's very good."

"Yes it is good."

"This case for us is officially closed."

"Ok."

Dr. S. Reid,and Agent Derek Morgan send a copy of the custody agreement off to child protective services,and they keep a copy of it on file for them. The Los Angeles County FBI team does the final paperwork for their case. All of the paperwork has been finished up,and they file the necessary paperwork in a file for themselves to keep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Having an emergency heart transplant

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital Johnny,and Roy come back into my I.C.U room,and they have a talk with Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Gabriela has been officially released into our custody,and when she is released from the hospital she will get to go home with Johnny,and I."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"that as good at least I now know that she will be in good hands once she is released from the hospital."

"Yes,it is,and the rest of the FBI team found her mother,and her mother has been arrested,and is now in police custody down in the state prison where she can't be released."

"That's good news to at least her mother,and father can't come after her anymore,and hurt her anymore because they are both in jail,and are behind bars to where they can't be released."

"Yes,it is Doc. What's wrong Doc you've got a very worried look on your face."

"It's just that I'm worried about Gabriela she's only five years old,and barely even breathing. I've got to do something,and something fast,or we will lose her."

"What are her vitals Doc?"

"They were fine last I checked,but I need someone to help me out here for a few minutes."

"What do you need Doc?"

"I need someone to recheck her vitals while I give her more fluids,and another blood transfusion."

"Ok,doc I can do that for you Doc."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Doc,and Roy I may need your help here for a few minutes."

"Ok,Johnny I'll help you out."

"Ok,thanks Roy can you check Gabriela's Bp while I check her pulse,and respirations?"

"I sure can Johnny."

"Ok,let's do this."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett prepares another set of IV's,and another blood transfusion for me. Roy checks my bp while Johnny checks my pulse,and respirations. They are finished checking my vital signs.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,and Dr. Brackett,"this is not good this is not good at all."

Roy,and Dr. Brackett respond back to Johnny,"What's not good Johnny?"

"Her pulse,and respirations are low her pulse is 20,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 7."

"Her bp has dropped to Johnny its down to 50/20,and her pupils are unresponsive there's no pupil response whatsoever."

"And she hasn't woken up either."

"Johnny,and Roy it appears to me that Gabriela has gone into coma,and she's going to need more surgery fast otherwise she's not going to make it."

"Doc what's wrong with her?"

"It's her heart Johnny I couldn't operate on her before because I had to try to keep her stabilized enough as it was."

"Can you operate on her now Doc?"

"If I don't she's going to die."

"Ok,doc what do you need us to do Doc?"

"I need you both to help me out now she's in defib now."

"Ok I'll start CPR."

"I'll warm up the defibrillator."

"Ok lets go."

Johnny starts CPR,and Roy gets the defibrillator ready. He uses 200 watt seconds,and defibs my heart once,and nothing happens. He uses another 200 watt seconds,and he defibs my heart a second time,and I am finally back into a normal sinus rhythm.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I can't wait any longer I have to do surgery now,and I mean right now."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"ok,doc."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett scrub up for emergency surgery,and I am prepped for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett opens up my chest,and he sees what the problem is.

I have a hole in my heart,plus I've got fluid building up around my heart. Dr. Brackett does an emergency heart transplant on me. He removes my old heart,and transplants a new one in its place. He gets all of the fluid out of my chest.

A few minutes later he is done doing the surgery,and he closes up my chest. He also cleans out my chest tube because it was clogged with blood from my chest. He makes sure that my chest tube is working.

Dr. Brackett increases my oxygen flow to 20 liters per minute,and he keeps me on the respirator,and ventilator for a little while longer. He also hooks me up onto the cardiac monitor,so he can monitor my heart condition a little bit better.

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy clean up after surgery,and Dr. Brackett places me back into the incubator to help support my breathing. He has another talk with Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dr. Brackett has another serious talk with Johnny,and Roy

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy have another serious talk about me,and my medical condition.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"What caused Gabriela to go into defib Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"first of all she had a hole in her heart,and the hole in her heart was causing her chest to fill up with blood which was starting to surround her heart. Her chest tube was clogged with blood,and it wasn't draining the extra fluid out of her chest. I removed her old heart,drained the fluid out of her chest,and transplanted a new heart. I also drained,and cleaned out her chest tube as well."

"I can see that she's begining to breathe a lot easier now."

"Yes,I also increased her oxygen flow to 20 liters per minute,and she's still on the respirator,and ventilator until she starts breathing on her own again."

"She is starting to wake up Doc I can see her eyes opening."

"Yes,she is starting to stabilize now her bp has gone back up to 80/40,and her pulse,and respirations are improving as well. Her pulse is at 45,and her respirations are at 12 now."

"She's starting to stabilize to Doc,and she's starting to breathe on her own."

"I'm going to try to take her off of the ventilator,and respirator,but keep her on the oxygen,and keep her in the incubator at least overnight tonight anyway."

"Ok,doc you know what's best for her Doc."

"Yes I do."

Dr. Brackett takes me off of the ventilator,and the respirator. He leaves me in the incubator,and he keeps me on the oxygen. I try to talk for a little while.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy,"Where am I at,and who are you three men?"

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"You are at Rampart General Hospital,and I am Dr. Brackett. This is paramedic Johnny Gage,and paramedic Roy Desoto."

"Why am I in the hospital am I sick?"

"No you're not sick Gabriela your in the hospital because you've had some injuries done to your body."

"Where is my mom,and dad at,and where are the two FBI agents? Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid where are they at,and whose Gabriela?"

"Your mom,and dad are in jail because they physically abused you,and left you all alone to die. Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid are back at the FBI headquarters they had to go back to work. You are Gabriela."

"How did I get here to the hospital? Last time I knew I was laying on the floor at my parents house unable to move."

"Agents Derek Morgan,and Dr. S Reid found you,and they called for medical assistance. Johnny,and Roy got that call,and they rescued you Gabriela they brought you here."

"Ok,I'm still in a lot of pain can you give me some pain medicine Doc?"

"Yes,Gabriela I can give you some pain medicine,but it will make you sleepy."

"Ok,doc."

Dr. Brackett gives me some pain medicine,and I start to feel sleepy. I fall asleep for a little while. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few more minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Well at least Gabriela woke up,and started talking for a little bit. H didn't recognize where she was,or who we were for a minute. This place is new to her,and so am I."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,doc that is a good thing that Gabriela woke up finally,and started talking. I know that this place is new to her,and so are you she's never been here before,and she's never seen you before either Doc."

"I know that,and I will take very good care of Gabriela while she is here."

"Yes I know that you will Doc,and we wouldn't of brought her here doc if we didn't know that she was going to get the best possible medical care that there is."

"I know you wouldn't of brought her here if you didn't think that she was going to get the best medical care that there is. This hospital is the best hospital in L.A. County,and I'm a very qualified doctor."

"Yes,doc we know that this hospital is the best hospital in L.A county,and yes we also know that you are a very qualified doctor. We don't trust anyone,but you Doc to take care of Gabriela."

I know that you don't trust anyone but me to take care of Gabriela."

"You are a very good doctor Dr. Brackett,and you know what you are doing to have to take care of Gabriela."

"Yes,and thank you boys for saying that. Yes,I know exactly what I have to do to take care of Gabriela."

"You're welcome Doc. How is Gabriela doing Doc?"

"She woke up,and she was talking for a while,but she's not out of the woods yet she's got a long ways to go yet."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome,and I will stay by her side as long as necessary to take care of her."

"And we are here to Doc we will stay by her side to as long as it takes to help you take care of her."

I appriciate that,and any help that you can provide will be greatly appriciated. Thank you."

"You're welcome Doc,and thank you for letting us be here with her."

"You're welcome boys."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish talking to one another. After they finish talking Dr. Brackett prepares to give me another set of IV's,and another set of blood transfusions. He also gives me another dose of pain meds to help reduce the amount of pain that I am in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Having emergency surgery for the second time

Dr. Brackett checks on me a little while later on to see how I am doing,and I am not doing to good. I am barely even breathing,and I'm not getting enough oxygen to my brain. Dr. Brackett puts me back on the oxygen,and he starts it at 20 liters per minute. He then puts me back onto the respirator, and ventilator to help control my breathing. He monitors my condition for a few hours to see if anything improves. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I need you two to help me out for a few minutes Gabriela is in trouble."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"What do you need our help with Doc,and what kind of trouble is she in Doc?"

"I just went to go check on her,and she was barely even breathing,and she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain. I had to put her back on the oxygen at twenty liters per minute,and she's back on the respirator,and ventilator to help support her breathing."

"What's going on with her Doc?"

"I don't know and I need someone to monitor her vital signs for a few minutes I need to examine her for a few minutes."

"Ok,doc we can help you out Doc Roy,and I will monitor her vital signs."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy all three come back into my I.C.U room. Johnny,and Roy start monitoring my vital signs while Dr. Brackett starts to examine me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"what are her vital signs?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"her vital signs are 85/40,pulse rate is 45,respirations are slow,and shallow at 10."

"Her vitals have dropped when I was in here a few minutes ago her blood pressure was 95/50,her pulse rate was 50,and her respirations were at 15."

"This is not good Doc,this is not good at all."

"No its not if we can't get her condition stabilized Gabriela could die."

"What would you like for us to do Doc?"

"Keep monitoring her vital signs I need to get X-ray down here stat."

"Ok,doc we will continue to monitor Gabriela's vital signs."

"Ok,I'll call for a portable X-ray."

"Ok,doc."

Dr. Brackett gets on the phone,and he calls in for a portable X-ray to be sent down to I.C.U room #2. The portable X-ray machine shows up at I.C.U room #2. Dr. Brackett has X-rays taken of my chest,and he returns the portable X-ray machine back to where it came from.

Dr. Brackett comes back into my I C.U room,and he wants to know how I am doing. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"How is Gabriela doing,and what are her current vital signs?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"she isn't doing to good her blood pressure has dropped down to 80/35,her pulse rate has dropped down to 40,and her respirations are slow and shallow at 9."

"Put her on the cardiac monitor,we can monitor her better that way."

"Ok,doc we will put her on the cardiac monitor."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett get me hooked up to the cardiac monitor. My bp,pulse,and respirations show up on the cardiac monitor. Dr. Brackett watches over my condition very closely for the next several minutes.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett receives the results of my x-rays back,and he looks my x-rays over very carefully. He sees that I've got a blood clot on each lung. He has to prep me for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett scrubs up for emergency surgery. He puts his scrubs on. Johnny,and Roy put scrubs on to,and they scrub up for surgery. They help Dr. Brackett to monitor my vital signs while he does the surgery.

Dr. Brackett intubates me to keep me breathing during the surgery. He opens up my chest,and he sees what the problem is. He removes one blood clot from one lung,and he removes the second blood clot from the other lung. He sews up the holes on both sides of the lungs.

He sews up my chest,and he takes me back into the I.C.U room,so I can recover from my surgery. Dr. Brackett has me back on the oxygen,and he has me back on the respirator,and ventilator to help support my breathing. He has Jonny,and Roy monitor my vital signs for a while because he has to go do his rounds on the other floors of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Recovering from emergency surgery for the second time

Johnny,and Roy stick by my side to take care of me while Dr. Brackett is doing his rounds on the other floors of the hospital. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is finished with his rounds at the hospital,and he takes the elevator up to the I.C.U of the hospital.

Dr. Brackett gets on the elevator,and the elevator goes up to the I.C.U of the hospital. The elevator lands on the I.C.U floor of the hospital. Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator,and he comes into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes to see how I am doing.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I came in to check on Gabriela how is she doing?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"she's still asleep,but she's starting to finally stabilize."

"That's good what are her current vital signs?"

"Her blood pressure is 85/50,pulse rate is 50,and respirations are at 16."

"Her vitals are going up which is good."

"Yes,they are she's starting to stabilize."

"That is very good that she is starting to stabilize."

"Yes,it is."

Dr. Brackett walks over to my I.C.U incubator to see how I am doing,and he looks at my current medical chart. He does another check on my vital signs,and he gives me another blood transfusion. He gives me another set of pain meds. He then walks back over to Johnny,and Roy. He talks to them for a few more minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Gabriela's vital signs have gone up blood pressure is 90/55,pulse rate is 55,and respirations are holding steady at 16. I just gave her another set of blood transfusions,and another dose of pain medicine. She needs to stay in the incubator overnight,and I am keeping her in the I.C.U overnight. I am staying here tonight to make sure that she makes it through the night."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,that's good that her vital signs are going up Doc that means she's stabilizing. That's good that you've been giving her blood transfusions,and pain medicine. We are staying here overnight to. We want to make sure that she makes it through the night to Doc."

"I could use your help with Gabriela tonight to,so I was going to ask if you two could stay the night tonight."

"Ok,doc we will stay,and help you out with Gabriela tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Doc."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett all three stay overnight at Rampart General Hospital to make sure that I make it through the night. Dr. Brackett keeps me in the incubator,on oxygen,and on the ventilator,and respirator overnight to help support my breathing. I start to stabilize overnight at Rampart General Hospital in the I.C.U of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Recovering in the pediatric care center

The next morning I wake up. Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy wake up. Johnny,and Roy get up off of the couches,and they walk over to my incubator. They see that I am awake. Dr. Brackett gets up off of the couch in his office,and he walks over towards the office door. He opens up the office door,and he exits his office.

He walks down the hallway towards my I.C.U room,and he walks into my I.C.U room. He sees that Johnny,and Roy are awake. He walks over to my incubator,and he checks on me to see how I am doing. He checks my medical chart,and checks on all of my vital signs. He notices that I have now stabilized,and can breathe on my own.

He sees that I am awake,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good morning Gabriela how are you doing this morning?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc I m doing just fine how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine we all three were worried about you last night."

"Ok,I made it though."

"Yes,you did it took a while but you made it."

"Yes,it did."

"We will be moving you into the pediatric care center here shorty,but I have to check on something first."

"Ok,doc what do you need to know?"

"Well I need to know first off if you can move your arms,or your legs,your feet,and your hands."

"Ok,doc I'll do the best that I can."

"Ok,go for it Gabriela."

"Ok,doc here it goes."

I try my best to move my hands,and my arms. My feet,and my legs. Dr. Brackett checks to see if I have feeling in the bottom of my feet and in my hands. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few more minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Ok,Gabriela we are done now."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"ok,doc that hurt Doc it hurt."

"I know Gabriela I know it did what hurt Gabriela?"

"My back hurt,and I can't move my arms,or legs very well Doc. I can move my hands,and feet. I felt you tickling my feet,but I can't move my arms or legs very well Doc."

"I know that your back hurts,and its your spine that made your back hurt. When you first got here you had spinal damage. I know that you can't move your arms,or your legs very well because of the damage that has been done to your spine."

"At the house when I was first abused my dad hit me then he knocked me flat onto the floor. I fell,and my back hit the floor. My head hit the floor to."

"Yes,I already know that Gabriela. When Johnny,and Roy first phoned in the rescue I didn't know what to think,or what to expect. When they first brought you in I didn't know what to think or what to expect."

"Ok,doc."

"You've got feeling in your hands,and feet which is good,and you can move your hands,and feet which is good to."

"Yes,it is Doc."

"Ok,we are going to place you in the pediatric care center for a few more days,so I can monitor your condition some more."

"Ok,doc."

"And since you can't walk we will be placing you into a wheelchair,so it will be easier for you to get around."

"Ok,doc."

Dr. Brackett brings in a special wheelchair,and he lifts me up out of the incubator. He places me gently into the wheelchair. He then takes the wheelchair out into the hallway,and he walks down the hallway towards the pediatric care center. Johnny,and Roy follow him out of the I.C.U room. They walk down the hallway towards the pediatric care center.

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett all three walk into the pediatric care center,and Dr. Brackett lifts me up out of the wheelchair,and he lays me down in the hospital bed. He wants to make sure that I am comfortable.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"There you are Gabriela are you comfortable?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,doc I am comfortable this bed is much softer than being in that incubator."

"Ok,I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable."

"Yes,I am Doc thank you."

"You're welcome you get some rest now,and I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Ok,thanks doc."

"You're welcome Gabriela I'll give you some pain medicine it will help you sleep."

"Ok thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Gabriela."

Dr. Brackett gives me some pain medicine,and I lay down I bed. I fall asleep for a little while. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy. He talks to them for a few minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Los Angeles County FBI team gets an update on my current medical condition

Meanwhile,back at the Los Angeles County FBI headquarters the FBI team gets an update on my current medical condition. Dr. S. Reid talks to D. Rossi,Garcia,and Agent Derek Morgan. He updates them on my current medical condition. Dr. S. Reid talks to the FBI team members.

Dr. S Reid exclaims to D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Garcia,"Dr. Brackett just called from Rampart General Hospital he's the doctor that has been taking care of Gabriela while she's in the hospital. She had to undergo a second major surgery because she had blood clots forming on her lungs,and she could barely even breathe.

Dr. Brackett had to increase her oxygen flow because she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain. He had to keep her on a ventilator,and respirator to help support her breathing. He had to place her on a cardiac monitor to help keep an eye on her vital signs. He had to intubate her in order to keep her breathing during the surgery. She has finally started to stabilize,and breathe on her own.

Dr. Brackett has placed her in the pediatric care center,so he can keep an eye on her,and monitor her condition for a few more days. He almost lost Gabriela twice now because of what her parents have did to her."

D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Garcia respond back to Dr. S. Reid,"Thank you for the recent update on Gabriela's current medical condition."

"You're welcome,and Dr. Brackett has also told me that Gabriela does have some feeling in her feet,and she can move her hands,and feet. She is having more difficulty moving her arms,and her legs.

Due to the injuries to her spine she can barely move her arms,and legs. Her back hurts when she moves around. To make things easier on her Dr. Brackett has placed Gabriela in a wheelchair."

"Thank you Dr. S. Reid for an update on Gabriela's current medical condition,and that is sad that is very sad."

"You're welcome,and yes it is very sad indeed."

"Yes,that it is."

Dr. S. Reid has finished updating D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Garcia on Gabriela's current medical condition. The team talks for a few minutes.

D Rossi exclaims to Agent Derek Morgan,Dr. S Reid,and Garcia,"It looks like this case is more than just a case of Child Abuse it seems to me that her parents wanted to kill this pour little child,or at least try to kill her."

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S Reid respond back to D. Rossi,"When we arrived on the scene we had to kick in the door because it was locked,and we couldn't get in any other way. When we found the child she wasn't moving at all,and she was barely even breathing we had to get the child help fast before she died.

There wasn't hardly any food for her in the house,and she couldn't get to the refrigerator to get any food because she couldn't even get up off of the floor because she couldn't move at all. Her parents just left her there on the floor lying there,and not being able to move."

"She wasn't in a very good condition when we first got to her. If we wouldn't have called for medical help Gabriela would have died."

"Her parents will now have to face attempted murder charges since the poor little child has almost died."

"Notify the police department."

"I will notify the police department."

"Thank you Garcia."

"You're welcome."

The FBI team members finish up with their meeting,and Garcia notifies the Los Angeles County police department. The Los Angeles County police department changes Gabriela's parents from child abuse,neglect,and abandonment to attempted murder.

Gabriela's parents are in jail,and aren't eligible with parole with the charges that have been brought against them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: D. Rossi has a very serious talk with Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid

D. Rossi,Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid go into D. Rossi's office,and they sit down to have a talk. D. Rossi talks to Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid for a few minutes.

D Rossi exclaims to Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid,"this case is troubling me,and it is a very troubling case for me to handle. What I'd like to know is how can Gabriela's parents treat her like they did. Beat her up,lay her on the ground,and leave her to die. How can her parents treat her like that?"

Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid respond back to D. Rossi,"Yes we know that this is a very troubling case. It is troubling for us to. We don't know why her parents treated her like that,but they are in jail the charges have been made,and they can't get out of jail. Gabriela is safe at the hospital,and she's getting taken care of."

"That's good news,but the problem is Gabriela can't walk because of the injuries that she suffered."

"We know that doctors can't fix everything."

"That is true doctors can't fix everything."

"Gabriela is is good hands paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto will take very good care of Gabriela. She is in their custody now,and they will take very good care of her."

"That's good after everything that Gabriela has been through she needs to go into a good home."

"Yes,that she does,and she deserves to go into a good home."

"Yes,that she does,and she deserves to get treated the right way she deserves to get treated with love."

"Yes,Gabriela does deserve to get treated with love."

"Johnny,and Roy are most qualified to take care of Gabriela because if something goes wrong they can give her emergency medical treatment,and get her to the hospital fast."

"That is so true,and yes that they can."

"Ok."

Agent Derek Morgan,Dr. S. Reid,and D. Rossi get up from they are sitting,and D. Rossi opens up the door to his office. All three of them leave his office,and they walk out into the main room. They all three get back to work. Garcia gets back to work to. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Getting ready to be released from the hospital

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy are out in the hallway. Dr. Brackett is talking to Johnny,and Roy for a little while. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Tomorrow morning Gabriela will be getting released from here at Rampart General Hospital,and she is to go home with you to fire station 51. She is disabled,and unable to walk because of the abuse that she has suffered. She will be in a wheelchair,and she will need constant 24 hour care. It might be challenging at times to take care of Gabriela,but I'm sure that you two boys can handle it taking care of her."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks for letting us know Doc,and we know that Gabriela is disabled,unable to walk,and will be in a wheelchair because of the abuse that she suffered. We also know Doc that she will need constant twenty four hour care. Thanks for letting us know doc."

"You're welcome Johnny,and Roy."

"What kind of care will Gabriela need Doc?"

"She will need plenty of tender loving care."

"We can give her plenty of tender loving care doc."

"Yes,I know that you can."

"Ok thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny,and Roy."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish their conversation,and all three of them come back into my hospital room. I wake up from my nap,and Dr. Brackett comes to the bedside to check on me to see how I am doing,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Gabriela did you have a good nap?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,doc I had a nice nap."

"That's good Gabriela I've got good news for you."

"What's the good news Doc?"

"You will be getting released from the hospital tomorrow morning,and you get to go home."

"No Doc,please don't send me back home to my parents house they almost killed me,and I almost died there because I couldn't move around,or get up to get any food. They left me there to die. I don't want to go back home to my parents house."

"I'm not sending you back to your parents house Gabriela. Your parents are in jail facing attempted murder charges because of what they did to you. You aren't going back home to your parents house."

"I'm going home,but I'm not going back to my parents house where am I going then Doc if I'm not going back home to my parents house?"

"I'm sending you home with Johnny,and Roy the two paramedics who rescued you from the begining. I'm sending you home with them."

"Oh,ok I'm going home with Johnny,and Roy where is their home at Doc?"

"Their home is at the Los Angeles County Fire department fire station 51."

"Their home is a fire station?"

"Yes their home is a fire station."

"That is neat I've never even seen a fire station before."

"You will now,and you will be living there with them."

"Ok,Doc,and thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Gabriela,now I need you to lay down,and get some rest."

"Ok ,goodnight Doc."

"Goodnight Gabriela I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning Doc."

"Get a good nights sleep Gabriela."

"I will Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett feeds me my dinner,and after I eat I lay back down in bed for the night,and I get some sleep. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room to do his evening rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy stay up all night long,and they both take turns taking care of me for the night.

One takes care of me while the other one gets some sleep for a few hours. Johnny lays down to get some sleep while Roy takes care of me for a few hours.

They both don't fall asleep until near dawn the next morning. Dr. Brackett finishes his rounds at the hospital,and he goes into his office. He falls asleep on the couch in his office for the night,and he doesn't wake up until the next morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Getting released from the hospital

The next morning at Rampart General Hospital Johnny,and Roy wake up. Johnny comes over to my beside as I am waking up,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart."

I respond back to Johnny,"Good morning Johnny."

"You can call me daddy because you are now under my care,so you can call me daddy."

"Ok,daddy."

"How did you sleep last night sweetheart,and did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept fine last night daddy,and yes I did sleep well last night."

"That's good sweetheart that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is daddy,and yes it is."

"I slept well to last night sweetheart."

"That's good daddy,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is sweetheart."

Roy gets up off of the couch,and he walks over to my beside. Roy talks to me for a few minutes as well.

Roy exclaims to me,"Good morning Gabriela."

I respond back to Roy,"Good morning Roy."

"You can call me Uncle Roy I'm Johnny's best friend,so you can call me Uncle Roy."

"Ok,uncle Roy."

"Did you sleep well last night sweetheart?"

"Yes,I did uncle Roy."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to hear."

"Yes it is Uncle Roy did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,sweetheart I did sleep well last night."

'That's good uncle Roy,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is sweetheart."

Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. He pulls down my pants,and he takes the dirty diaper off of me,and he gets me all cleaned up. He throws the dirty diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

He puts a fresh clean diaper on me,and he pulls up my pants. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands with warm water,and soap.

Johnny washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel. After his hands are dry Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Roy gets some clean clothes out,and he gets me dressed. He gets me ready to leave the hospital.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Gabriela you are disabled,and can't walk,so Dr. Brackett will be putting you in a wheelchair. Roy,and I are to constantly take care of you twenty four hours a day seven days a week."

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes I know that I am disabled,and can't walk. That's why I will be in a wheelchair. Yes I will constantly need to be cared for by you daddy,and uncle Roy. I am in the condition that I am in because of the abuse that I suffered from my parents."

"Yes,and as a result of the abuse you almost died you weren't in a very good condition when we first found you. You were barely even alive,and breathing. You couldn't move around at all."

"I know that daddy,and that is because of the abuse I suffered."

Roy exclaims to me,"Sweetheart your mom,and dad were arrested,and now are facing attempted murder charges because of the fact that you almost died from what they did to you."

I respond back to uncle Roy,"Yes,uncle Roy I am aware that my parents are in jail,and facing attempted murder charges because I almost died."

"They won't be eligible for parole,or anything they are behind bars for good."

"Yes,daddy they aren't,and yes that is a good thing."

"Yes,it is sweetheart."

"Johnny,and I will take very good care of you sweetheart,and we won't hurt you like your parents did we won't do that to you."

"I know that you will uncle Roy,and I know that you won't I've been hurt enough because of what my parents did to me."

"Yes,we know that you have sweetheart."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he gets up off of the couch in his office. He walks over to the door,and he opens up the door to his office. He exits his office,and he walks down the hallway towards my hospital room. Dr. Brackett walks into my hospital room he talks to Johnny,Roy,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,Roy,and I,"Good morning to all three of you did you sleep well last night?"

Johnny,Roy,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and we did sleep well last night. Did you sleep well last night?"

"That is good to hear,and yes I did sleep well last night."

"Yes it is,and that is good to hear Doc."

"Yes,it is,are you three ready to eat your breakfast before Gabriela is released from the hospital?"

"Yes,doc we are ready to eat our breakfast."

"Ok,I will bring you three your breakfast."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett exits my hospital room,and he walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He orders three breakfasts. He orders one for Johnny,one for Roy,and one for me. He puts the three breakfasts on a cart,and he exits the cafeteria with the cart. He walks out into the hallway,and he walks back down towards my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett walks into my hospital room with three breakfasts on the cart. Johnny puts a bib on me,and he sits down by Roy on the couch.

Dr. Brackett serves Johnny his breakfast,he serves Roy his breakfast,and he serves me my breakfast. Dr. Brackett feeds me my breakfast while Johnny,and Roy eat their breakfast. A few minutes later all three of us are finished with eating our breakfast.

We put our empty trays back on the cart,and Dr. Brackett exits my hospital room with the cart. He walks back out into the hallway,and he returns the cart back to the hospital cafeteria.

Johnny takes the bib off of me since I am done eating my breakfast. Johnny gets out the wipes,and he gets out a fresh diaper.

Johnny pulls down my pants,and he takes the dirty diaper off of me. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts the fresh diaper on me. Johnny pulls my pants back up.

He throws the dirty diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash can. He walks into the bathroom,and he washes his hands with warm water,and soap.

He rinses his hands off,and he dries them on the towel. After his hands are dry Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he walks down the hallway towards his office.

He walks into his office for a few minutes,and he gets my hospital discharge papers. He also gets a big cardboard box that is taped shut that has my name on it. He also gets out the wheelchair that was specially made for me.

Dr. Brackett exits his office,and he walks down the hallway towards my hospital room. He comes back into my hospital room with the wheelchair,a big cardboard box,and my hospital discharge papers. He talks to Johnny,Roy,and I for a few more minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,Roy,and I,"This wheelchair is specially made for Gabriela as she grows she can still use this wheelchair. When she becomes an adult she can still be in her wheelchair. It's made to fit a person up to an adult size such as ourselves.

She will never outgrow this wheelchair. In this box that I have brought in here with me contains items from the hospital here that you will need to take care of Gabriela. There are diapers,and wipes in this box.

There are clothes,and stuffed animals in this box. There are toys,and books also in this box. There are also coloring books and boxes of crayons in this box as well. The items in this box are meant to help Gabriela to learn,and grow as a child just like a normal child her age would."

Johnny,Roy,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome,and last I have her hospital discharge papers she is ready to be released from the hospital,but she will still need plenty of bed rest when she gets home. That's all that I have for you three. Take very good care of her Johnny,and if anything happens with her call me immediately,and bring her into the hospital right away."

"Ok,doc I will make sure that she gets plenty of bed rest when she gets home. I will take very good care of her Doc,and I will be sure to contact you immediately if anything goes wrong. I'll bring her straight into the hospital right away."

"I'll be by the fire station in a couple of days to check on her to see how she is doing."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

Johnny lifts me up out of my hospital bed,and he places m!e into my wheelchair. Dr. Brackett hands Johnny my hospital discharge papers,and Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Bye Gabriela you be a good girl for Johnny,and Roy."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"bye Dr. Brackett I'll be a very good girl for Johnny,and Roy."

"Ok,that's good Gabriela I'll come by in a few days to see how you are doing."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Gabriela."

I wrap my arms around Dr. Brackett,and I give him a hug. Roy takes the packs of diapers,and the packs of wipes that are unopened out of the bathroom,and he puts them into my bag. He puts my clothes into the bag to.

I was given one stuffed animal,one blanket,and one coloring book,and box of crayons at the hospital Roy puts them in my bag to. Johnny,Roy,and I exit my hospital room,and we go out into the hallway.

We take the elevator down to the main floor of the hospital,and we get off of the elevator down on the main floor of the hospital.

Johnny,Roy,and I go down the hallway of the lobby of the hospital,and we go out the emergency entrance to the hospital. Johnny,Roy,and I go over to where the squad truck is.

Roy opens up the doors of the truck,and he puts my box,and my bag in the back of the truck. Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and into the back seat of the truck.

He puts my seatbelt on me,and he puts my wheelchair in the back of the truck. Johnny closes the door on my side of the truck,and he walks around to the other side of the truck. He opens up his door,and he gets into the truck.

Johnny sits on the other side next to me,and he closes his door. He puts his seatbelt on. Roy opens up the front drivers side door,and he gets into the truck to.

He closes the door,and he puts his seatbelt on. Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives us back to Fire Station 51,and he takes me home with him,and Johnny to Fire Station 51.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Going home to Fire Station 51 with Johnny,and Roy

A few minutes later Johnny,Roy,and I arrive at Fire Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the rescue squad truck into the garage of the fire station. The door of the fire station goes back down,and Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51.

Roy turns off the engine of little red,and we all three unbuckle our seatbelts. Johnny unbuckles my seatbelt for me. Johnny opens up his truck door,and he gets out of the truck. Roy opens up the front passenger side truck door,and he gets out of the truck.

They both close the truck doors behind them,and Johnny gets my wheelchair out of the back of the truck. Roy gets my bag out of the back of the truck. Johnny opens up my truck door,and he lifts me up out of the seat of the truck. He puts me into my wheelchair,and he closes the truck door behind him. Johnny,and Roy talk to me for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"well here we are Gabriela you now have arrived at your new home here at Fire Station 51."

I responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"Ok,and yes i can see that I am at a fire station. What is that big red thing over there?"

"That would be engine 51,it's a big red fire truck."

"Ok,and what's the little red truck that we rode in?"

"That would be Rescue Squad 51,its the truck that we use when we go out on a rescue. It holds all of our equipment for us."

"Ok,thanks for telling me and this place looks like a very interesting place to be."

"Yes,it is a very interesting place."

"Ok."

Johnny pushes me in my wheelchair into the main part of the fire station,and Roy follows behind us. He carries my bag into the main part of the fire station. Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he sets me down on the couch. Roy puts my bag next to me on the couch. Captain Stanley walks into the main part of the fire station. I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Daddy who is that guy I don't know him who is he?"

Johnny responds back to me,"Sweetheart this is Captain Stanley he is our boss here at Fire Station 51."

"Ok,daddy I was just wondering."

"Ok,sweetheart I know that you were."

"Ok daddy and yes that I was."

Captain Stanley exclaims to me,"Hi Gabriela my name is Captain Stanley welcome to fire station 51. It is nice to have you here,and Johnny has told me so much about you."

I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Hi Captain Stanley,and thank you so much for your nice welcome. It is nice to be here,and yes I know that he has. Thank you Captain Stanley."

"Ok,and you're welcome Gabriela. Thank you."

"You're welcome Captain Stanley."

"I can be your God father,but you can call me God daddy if you'd like."

"Ok,thanks God daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I get ready to lay down on the couch for a nap,and Johnny gets me a pillow,and a blanket. I lay my head down on the pillow,and Johnny covers me up with the blanket. I fall asleep for a couple of hours.

While I am asleep Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. He pulls my pants down,and he takes off my dirty diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He throws the used diaper,and used wipes away in the trash. He pulls my pants back up.

After Johnny is finished with changing my diaper he walks out of the main room of the fire station,and down the hallway towards the bathroom. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands with warm water,and soap.

After he makes sure that his hands are clean he dries them on the towel. After he makes sure that his hands are dried off he exits the bathroom,and he walks down the hallway towards the main part of the fire station,and he sits down on the other couch. He watches over me,and he takes care of me while I am sleeping. He changes my diapers for me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Getting settled into my new home at Fire Station 51

A couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and Johnny uncovers me,and he sits be back up on the couch. He takes the pillow,and the blanket he puts them back away where they belong. After he puts the pillow,and blanket back away where it belongs he comes back out into the main part of the fire station,and he sits back down on the couch next to me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart,and did you have a good nap?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My nap was nice daddy,and yes I did have a very good nap."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"Are you hungry sweetheart it's almost lunchtime."

"Yes,daddy I'm hungry."

"Ok,sweetheart I'll go out into the kitchen,and make you something to eat for your lunch."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny gets up from the couch,and he walks out into the kitchen. He makes me some macaroni,and cheese to eat for lunch. He puts it on a clean plate,and he puts the plate on a tray. He goes over to the refrigerator,and he pours me a glass of Apple juice to drink with my lunch. He puts it on the tray to. A few minutes later lunch is ready. Johnny brings the tray out into the living room,and he sets it on the table in front of me.

Johnny puts my bib on me,and he sits down on the couch,so he can feed me my lunch. Johnny feeds me my lunch,and he lets me drink some of my Apple juice. I finish eating my lunch and he lets me finish eating my lunch. A few minutes later I am finished with eating my lunch. Johnny takes my bib off of me,and he gets up off of the couch.

He walks out into the kitchen with the tray,and he puts my dirty dishes in the sink. A few minutes later he walks back out into the main part of the fire station. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I'm going to turn on some cartoons for you to watch because Roy,Captain Stanley,and I have to eat our lunch."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy."

"What kind of cartoons do you like to watch?"

"I mostly like the Lion King,and Scooby Doo."

"Ok,I'll turn on Scooby Doo for you to watch."

"OK daddy thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Johnny finds the remote to the TV,and he turns on the TV. He turns on cartoon network,and Scooby Doo is on. I sit on the couch,and I watch scobby Doo for a while. Johnny foes out into the kitchen,and he sits down at the dinning room table. Captain Stanley walks out into the kitchen,and he sits down at the dinning room table. Roy walks out into the kitchen,and he gets lunch cooking. While lunch is cooking Roy sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready.

Roy serves Johnny,and Captain Stanley their lunch,and he sits down at the dinning room table to eat lunch with them. Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley eat their lunch. A few minutes later they are finished with eating their lunch. Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley get up from the dinning room table. Johnny,and Captain Stanley walk out into the main part of the fire station and they sit down on the couch.

Roy puts the dirty lunch dishes in the sink,and he washes the dishes. After the dishes are all washed he dries the dishes. After the dishes are dried he puts them away back where they belong. After the dishes are clean,dry,and put away Roy is finished with doing the dishes. He makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Roy is finished with cleaning up the kitchen.

Roy exits the kitchen,and he walks back out into the main part of the fire station. I get sleepy and Johnny lays me back down on the couch for another nap. He gets out the pillow,and blanket. I lay my head down in the pillow,and I fall asleep for a couple more hours.

While I am napping Johnny changes my diapers,and he washes his hands after he changes my diapers. A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and Johnny feeds me my dinner. After dinner Johnny changes my diaper,and he washes his hands. A few hours later Johnny gets me ready for bed,and he places me back into my wheelchair. He pushes my wheelchair into my new bedroom,and he lifts me up out of my wheelchair. He lays me down in my brand new bed,and he gives me a stuffed Simba to sleep with.

He covers me up with the blanket on my bed,and he sits down in the chair in the corner. I fall asleep for the night,and Johnny takes care of me all night long. He changes my diapers all night long. He doesn't fall asleep until near dawn.

Roy,and Captain Stanley get tired,and they go into the sleeping area. They lay down in their beds,and they fall asleep for the night. All four of us are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.

A few days pass,and Dr. Brackett comes by the fire station to see how I am doing,and I am doing just fine. Dr. Brackett is pleased with my progress since I got out of the hospital. After he is finished with seeing how I am doing he leaves the fire station,and he goes back to the hospital so he can go back to work. I have a very healthy,and happy life with Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley at Fire Station 51.

The End


End file.
